


The One Where Cas Is The New Kid

by Faultier



Series: Normal Life AU? [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kinda?, its just kinda a little somethin, sorta?, the novak kids are all adopted btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faultier/pseuds/Faultier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel came to live with the Novak's perminately this summer, so technically he's a Novak now–right?<br/>Castiel wasn't sure, he was only five after all. And really, he just wanted to play. <br/>But today's his first day of kindigarten, with his brother Gabriel. And he was just a little nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Cas Is The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> COMPLETELY UNEDITED  
> I mean the first part?? Kinda??? but the rest not so much. Just wanted a little somethin somethin other than straight crack fic for when people look at this account.

To say Castiel was nervous was an understatement. He’d been with the Novaks the entire summer, and was now going to be entering the kindergarten where his brother Gabriel goes to this year. 

The preschool that Castiel had gone to the last year was not fun. When he introduced himself the kids laughed at his name, a name he had always thought was super cool. Apparently it wasn’t. He didn’t like how they laughed at his name. 

When he first introduced himself to his new family, Lucifer had chuckled at his name and Gabriel had too. It kind of hurt, but then they told him they really liked his name and Castiel felt a little better. Then the two started calling him Cassie, and the good feeling left.

But over the summer, he became close with his new brothers. Michael was a little scary, as he was often serious, but Lucifer and Gabriel were both very funny. Over the summer, Castiel had had a nightmare one night and Gabriel had sat up and mumbled some weird stories about Michael embarrassing himself. 

He hadn’t believed that they were true, more believed that maybe Gabriel was telling stories about himself or Lucifer and saying that Michael did them. But a few days later, Michael had tripped and fell face first in the muddy dirt that Gabriel and Castiel had created. Castiel didn’t feel so scared after he saw the older boy covered in mud trying to throw mud back at them. 

The new brothers had had a big mud fight that day, and later when they had to take a shower they regretted it, but only a little. 

When Lucifer and Michael showed Gabriel and Castiel to their classroom, Castiel reached out to grab his new brother’s hand as they walked in. The teacher sat them at different tables though, Gabriel had to sit at the yellow table. Castiel had to sit at the blue one. There was already two kids sitting there, one was a boy with light hair and freckles. The other was a girl with dark hair and very light skin. 

“Stop touching me.” The girl said, pushing the boy away again. 

“Make me!” He bit back, poking her in the shoulder. This continued on for a few seconds.

Castiel sighed, watching as the teacher broke them up. “Now, now. Dean, Meg, stop fighting.” She put her hands on her hips as she looked at the two. “Well, Castiel why don’t you sit in between them okay sweetie?” She said, smiling at Castiel. 

Castiel didn’t want to sit between them. Not when he could see that they were going to be fighting all the time. But he also didn’t want to be a bother to the teacher. He nodded and smiled at her back, and Dean was moved over to the seat next to him. 

When the teacher was out of earshot, Dean was the first to speak. “What’s your name? I don’t remember you coming to our preschool.” He said. 

Castiel shook his head. “That’s ‘cause I moved here this summer. My name’s Castiel.” After a second of hesitation he pointed to Gabriel across the room. “Gabes my brother.” 

Dean’s face scrunched up for a moment, before deciding to test out the name. “Cast–Cat–Can I just call you Cas?” He asked after a moment. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Castiel replied back, shrugging. The only other nickname that he was sometimes called at home was Cassie. One he didn’t really like but apparently, wouldn’t be escaping very soon. So he didn’t mind the new nickname. 

“Well I don’t wanna call him Cas. Can I call you Clarence?” Meg said, making a face at Dean. 

“You just don’t wanna say that Cas is a better name do ya?” Dean shot back, leaning forward to stare at Meg. 

“It’s fine, you can call me Clarence.” Castiel said quickly, trying to avoid another fight. 

The two stared at each other before apparently giving up. Meg spoke first. “I didn’t know Gabe had a brother. Why weren’t you at our preschool?” 

Castiel shrugged and looked down. Sure he knew the answer, knew the words, but he didn’t fully understand, nor did he really want to tell anyone. “Didn’t wanna.” He finally answered. 

“What! Ma told me I had to go to preschool!” Dean exclaimed. 

“That’s cause you’re ma didn’t wanna see your face at home!” Meg bit back from the other side of Castiel. Dean sputtered. 

“Yeah, well–” He searched for something to shout back at her. Apparently, though, he didn’t have another thing to yell at her. “You’re  _ stupid! _ ” 

“ _ Not as stupid as you!” _ Meg leaned across Castiel. But Castiel leaned forward and she sat back in her chair–crossing her arms. Dean stuck his tongue out back at the girl. Castiel let out a loud sigh, today was certainly going to be interesting. To say the least.

* * *

 

When it was finally recess, Cas was glad to be able to finally meet up with his brother Gabriel. They didn’t all go to the playground at the same time. The second graders had lunch an hour later. So the two boys were unable to meet with their older brothers.

But at least Cas could talk to Gabe. The two met up by the swingsets. The two have only known each other for about three months, but since both were only five and they didn’t have other friends to play with, they spent most of those months talking and playing with each other. 

Now, however, Gabe was surrounded by other kids. Cas walked up nervously. There was Meg and Dean, who Cas knew, and also two other girls by his brother. And he wasn’t so sure that he wanted to bother his brother. Would Gabe even want him to be friends with his friends? 

Over the summer Gabe was really nice to Castiel, but he wasn’t so sure if that kindness would spread to sharing friends. Unfortunately, Meg spotted him. “Clarence!” She took a few steps forward and grabbed him by the arm. She bumped into the blonde girl. The other girl fell on on her butt and stood up again to wipe away the mulch that had stuck to her pink skirt. 

“Meg!” She cried out, but crossed her arms and moved to the side to make way for Castiel. 

“Gabe you didn’t tell us you had another brother.” Meg said. 

Gabe reached out and pulled Castiel to his side, and suddenly Cas was squished between Dean and his new brother. Dean moved and lightly pushed a red-headed girl over so that Cas had some more room, and grinned at Cas. 

“Well maybe I just didn’t want you to know about ‘im.” Gabe said, crossing his arms. Castiel got worried. Was he making his brother fight with his friends?

“You don’t have to fight–”

“Naw, they’re not fighting.” Dean chuckled. “They’re jus’ jokin’.” 

The two backed down and soon Castiel was being introduced to the other two girls. Jo was the blonde and Charlie was the redhead. Meg declared that she was the only one allowed to call him Clarence, and Charlie was determined to come up with her own nickname. 

“Anyway, when’d ya get another brother Gabe?” Jo asked, sitting next to him on the bench. 

“He got here in July right after school ended.” Gabe said. Dean spoke up.

“What? But Sammy got here in May ‘nd he’s still a baby!” Dean scratched his heads. “How do ya make ‘em grow so fast? Sammy’s loud at night sometimes.”   
“Dean, Cassie’s is adopted. Like me.” Gabe rolled his eyes, as did the rest of the group. Castiel’s face heated up.

“Oh, I forgot.” Dean’s own face heated up as he turned to Castiel. “Sorry Cas.”

“Can I call you Cassie?” Charlie asked, grinning at him from next to him. Castiel’s face heated up again. 

“No! I don’t even like Gabe ‘nd Mikey ‘nd Luci saying it!” He spoke up. Charlie pouted briefly. 

“That sucks Cassie.” Gabe said, smirking from the bench. Castiel crossed his arms, but wasn’t too offended. He’d get used to the name eventually. Just as long as it stayed his brother’s nickname for him. 

Him and Charlie had started talking when she asked him if he read any of the Harry Potter books, and he told her he didn’t know what the books were. The rest of the friends groaned, and left Castiel to fend for himself while Charlie started spewing about the first book. 

“I’ve only read the first book, but there are four books. My momma says to ask Santa for the second book, ‘nd I’ve been good  _ all year _ because I need the second book to find out what happens next.” She said. “I’ll give you my copy though, but it’s got  _ my _ name on it. So if you try ta steal it I’ll find it.” She told him seriously.

Castiel nodded, and she smiled. “They won’t read the books, they said it’s too much readin’ but readin’ is fun! I love readin’!” She exclaimed. “ _ And _ I love Hermoine. She’s the best character, she’s so smart. I wanna be smart like her!” 

Castiel easily fell into conversation with her. Soon warming up to her and being able to talk back about the few books he’d read. There weren’t many. He’d only read light books that he managed to find in his foster home. They were all little kiddie books, but they had kept Castiel busy and that’s what he wanted. 

“I read this one about a treehouse once! It was about this boy and girl and the treehouse took ‘em all the way back to dinosaurs. It was really cool!” Castiel said, grinning. He’d read a few of the Magic Treehouse Books, and they greatly amused him. He often thought of how fun it’d be to go back in time. 

“Oh wow! Do ya have any of ‘em?” Charlie asked, leaning forward. Cas shook his head, unfortunately they weren’t his books. “Oh, well maybe we can go to the library together! We can read some books!” Charlie grinned. 

Then recess was over, and they went back inside to pack up and wait for the buses to come. Gabe made sure to grab Castiel’s hand and drag him onto the correct bus. They got to ride on the squirrel bus. When they got on the bus Gabe pulled them into a two-seater near the front and made Cas sit on the inside.

When they got home Chuck was there to walk them back to the house, he took their back-packs from them. “How was your first day of school Castiel?”

“It was good! I met Gabe’s friends. And Charlie says she’s gonna gimmie her Harry Potter book to read!” Castiel chirped, holding Chuck’s right hand while Gabe held the man’s left. 

“Well, if you want the book I can buy it for you.” Chuck said. 

“No, I don’t think I want it yet. But, c-can we go to the bookstore this weekend?” Castiel asked shyly. Though he knew Chuck had a lot more money than his foster parents had, he was still unsure when he asked for anything. But Chuck just laughed.

“Sure Castiel. Gabriel, would you like to buy any books?” Chuck asked, looking down at the other boy.

“Daddy I hate readin’ I don’t want any books.” He scrunched his nose up at the thought. “Cassie and Charlie can talk books and all, but the rest of us don’t wanna.” 

“Okay son.” Chuck said. “Hey you know who else likes book Castiel?”

“Who?”

“Michael loves reading. I’m sure if you ask him he might lend you some of his older books to read.” 

“Can I do that now?” Castiel asked, skipping a little faster with Chuck’s longer strides. 

“Mikey and Luci aren’t home yet silly.” Gabe spoke up. “They get out later.”

“Oh, well can I ask him when they get home?” He asked.

“Sure Castiel.” Chuck said, letting go of Castiel’s hand to pat his head. Castiel quickly reached up to link their hands again, afraid to let go and walk without holding hands. 

Castiel was sure that he’d like it here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ye so idk how it is for yall but for me I had half days for kindigarten. My elementary school as since started full days but oh well.  
> Okay this is short bc I have to get back to helping my friend do some of our history summer work and she doesn't know I was writing this instead. (To be fair she was on tumblr too so like, she aint innocent.)


End file.
